Asphyxiatic
by HetChrome
Summary: "Weakling herbivore, you don't need that much air." MukuHiba MukuroXHibari 6918


**Authoress: My first attempt at yaoi? Though I've been a fan of this pairing for a while...I guess writing these are just tough. XD Enjoy?**

**Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to put these. Oops. I own this, but I don't own the pineapple or the carnivore. Unfortunately. If I did, they'd be in my closet. ...The closet is too small...Under the bed works too.**

Mukuro nearly bounced up and down in anticipation. Anticipation to see Hibari Kyouya, his favorite toy. Nearly. Because Rokudou Mukuro does not bounce up and down.

Passerby stared at the blue pineapple with mismatched eyes and laden with presents. A bouquet of roses, several expensive-looking boxes, and fancy bags occupied his arms. Eventually the pedestrians looked away. Maybe it was the eyes. Or the hair. He gave off a dangerous aura. Polite and charming, yes, but dangerous. They could sense it, their fear spanning over thousands of years – primordial instinct.

Mukuro stopped at the black-painted gates of one of the Namimori residents. It looked exactly the same as the others – two stories tall, and a pale peach color. A few rose bushes, trimmed and neat, lined the front yard. Mukuro let himself through the gate, and didn't bother with the door; instead, he slid open a window that was unlocked by an illusion. Illusions were so handy.

Right as he stepped inside, a black and white figure appeared, making his presence known. A pair of tonfa were ruthlessly pressed against his trachea. Mukuro was pinned against the wall, expensive presents forgotten on the polished floor. The very object of his affection glared at him, beautiful slate eyes narrowed and filled with hatred.

"Breaking and entering is against the rules, Rokudo Mukuro," he spat, as if the pineapple's name was poison. The said pineapple just chuckled, despite the pressure on his throat.

Taking in the fine detail of Hibari's form, Mukuro purred, "I told you I would be visiting yesterday, Kyou-kun. And I'm touched you remember my name."

"I will never forget it. You are on the very top of list of people to bite to death. However, what makes you think you are welcome here?" Hibari hissed, grip tightening on his tonfa.

"Ara, and I went through the trouble to bring presents too... Do you like them? There are flowers too~"

"No," Hibari replied, not even glancing at the pile at his feet. Mukuro grinned.

With a wet "SCHLOOP!," the Mukuro that was pinned to the wall dissolved, fading into the creamy paint. Ropes of lotus vines erupted from the wooden floor, winding up Hibari's legs, arms, and torso. Cold hands wrapped gently around the shorter boy's tense shoulders. Mukuro hummed cheerily as his hands ran down the immobilized prefect's arms. They shook with an effort to release himself from the binding flowers. Sweat slid down Hibari's temple.

Mukuro, of course, always found a need to tease his opponent.

"Aw, you're trembling. Is it from fear," he whispered in the other's ear, "or pleasure?"

A vein nearly snapped in Hibari's temple.

"You sick bastard," he snapped.

Mukuro's lips curled into a cat-like grin. His arms snaked around the fuming boy's torso, hugging him to his own chest.

"Mm, you're so warm..." Hibari violently broke free from the lotus plant, elbow swinging back in a futile attempt to hurt the Mist Guardian. Mukuro just switched his chin to Hibari's other shoulder.

However, Hibari was fast.

His other elbow shot right after the other, slamming into Mukuro's nose. He let go, taking a step back. Hibari turned, and smirked at the sight – Mukuro's nose was bleeding.

"That was mean," Mukuro complained playfully. Hibari just scoffed.

"Hardly."

"Wanna come lick the blood off?"

Hibari twitched, and for an answer, launched forward, tonfa zipping at the blunette at a rapid speed. Mukuro side-stepped, and took hold of Hibari's outstretched arm, pulling the smaller boy close.

"There's no need to be so hostile," he murmured. It almost sounded sad. His other hand wrapped carefully around Hibari's clenched tonfa, slowly pulling them out of his grasp.

Hibari gritted his teeth. Mukuro was a lot stronger than he looked, the bastard.

Hibari struggled like mad as Mukuro drew him to his taut torso. Well, he struggled as much as he could without losing his dignity.

He growled softly, trying to use his arms to push away - to no avail. Mukuro rested his chin on Hibari's shoulder once more.

"Do you hate me that much?"

"Yes."

Mukuro stayed silent, but his lips turned upward.

"I love you." Hibari froze. "Do you love me too?"

A couple seconds went by until Hibari unfroze, struggling once more.

"Don't be ridiculous, you sick bastard." Mukuro pulled away slightly, in order to look at the angered face. He was frowning again.

"You don't believe me?"

"No sane person would," Hibari scoffed. The raven-haired boy turned his face to the side.

A soft sigh. Hibari found himself pressed against the wall, surprisingly gently.

"What are you -"

_Chu~_

"M-mph," Hibari was recklessly twisting his neck from side to side, attempting to wriggle free.

"W-what...That's so wrong!" Hibari snapped, his pale cheeks dusted lightly with pink.

"Is it?" Mukuro breathed, all smiles and playful again. "You taste good..."

Hibari thought of the list of profanities he longed to scream at the older male.

Well, it's not like he was on school grounds or anything.

"YOU -" Mukuro's finger on his soft lips.

"No need to shout. I thought you were a quiet person – apparently I was mistaken."

Mukuro thought for a bit, tilting his head to side. Soft, silky locks of ultramarine brushed against his shoulder. Hibari watched the tresses curl, in spite of himself. Realizing he was staring, he snapped his gaze away.

"I guess, the louder you are, the louder you'll scream my name tonight..." Mukuro grinned childishly.

Hibari felt this huge shiver down his back, causing his whole body to vibrate. He was looking a little green.

"That's so disgusting, you vile pervert!" Hibari yelled. Throwing caution to the winds, he just lifted an unrestrained arm to smack the suggestive boy around. Mukuro was always a step ahead, lightly grasping his wrist.

"You're making me sad," Mukuro murmured, snuggling into the crook of Hibari's neck. He let go, to wrap his arms around the furious chairman, who had once more resumed his struggling.

"Don't be mad at me," Mukuro said. It sounded so pathetic that Hibari nearly stopped. Nearly. "...Please?" Hibari did stop, eyes slightly widened in confusion. Hibari seemed at a loss of what to do, until he harrumphed.

"What's wrong with you?" Mukuro's grip tightened.

"Why do you care?" His voice was muffled by Hibari's white dress shirt. Hibari's eyes gazed upward, as if asking the heavens why the hell he was going to do what he was about to do.

Mukuro felt Hibari's tense form relax, and looked up in confusion. Hibari's fist smacked against the Kokuyo boy's temple. It was surprisingly light. Mukuro flinched, and pouted.

"What - "

"You are the most disgusting, vile, perverted, retarded, idiotic, pathetic, repulsive, half-witted, warped, unintelligent, moronic, twisted, pugnacious, ridiculous, stupid organism I have ever laid eyes on," Hibari said flatly.

"...Is that a yes?" Hibari rolled his eyes, and grasped the front of Mukuro's shirt. He yanked the boy forward.

"Shut up and kiss me, moron."

Mukuro's lips collided messily with the other's, and to Mukuro's surprise, Hibari acted first, forcibly shoving his tongue into the pineapple's mouth, where they met for battle. I mean, who cares about waiting for the other to open his mouth? Mukuro won, taking his troop deep into enemy territory. Hibari growled with irritation. He felt Mukuro smirk against his lips.

Though the duo may be nearly superhuman and insanely strong, they still needed air. They parted, greedily sucking in the oxygen.

Mukuro watched Hibari pant, mentally noting that the animal-lover looked really appetizing like that.

Mukuro grinned, and said, "Open my presents now?"

"I'll burn them first."

And then, "Weakling herbivore, you don't need _that_ much air."

Mukuro just grinned, and took Hibari's third kiss.

**Authoress: Oh my god...Ugh. That didn't turn out very well. Too short...Do you think? Yeah. Pretty darned short. It wasn't developed very well. Too sudden. Um. Yeah, kissing scene? I have no idea. Cobbled together. Ha. Um, about the "Primordial Instinct" I'm sure all the people at my school get the inside joke. XD Beta'd by meh dear friend, Dragonlilies, who's name is an effing pain. Oh, alright. D R A G O N L I L I E S. THERE, GOD. ...I feel sorry for b a y o – b a y o, she types her name out EVERY TIME DL reviews. I wish I was that patient. XP Many thanks to my dear DL friend. ...Who has now been shortened to DL. Aha. Oops.**

**Review? You know you want toooooo~ Just down there. V See it?**


End file.
